


Taking Notes

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [57]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Potential prompt - Hux apparently taking the minutes on his holopad at a meeting. What is he actually doing? Discuss.





	Taking Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Bureaucracy, Ways to make meetings more interesting

If it came to the worst, and the First Order fell, Hux could get a cracking job as a secretary.

Kylo allowed his mind to drift as he sat through yet another round of bureaucratic hell. He was almost certain that Snoke hadn’t had to sit through these kinds of meetings, and yet Hux insisted on his presence. So, inevitably, his mind began to wander, and his eyes would fix on Hux’s hands as they flew over his datapad. Kylo had long since given up trying to track the movements of his gloved fingers, even with the advantages he possessed, and instead watched the stream of text of Hux’s screen, how he almost seemed to be a step ahead of the people who were still speaking…

“Ah, Supreme Leader?”

Kylo’s head snapped around as he realised he was being addressed by one of the high command, and not for the first time. He looked up at the expectant officer, the man’s face pale with a mixture of fear and anticipation. Kylo was about to reach into the man’s mind and find out which question he was supposed to have answered, when Hux scrolled back through his notes, and began to read back the pertinent details. Kylo felt himself flush, though he knew no one expect perhaps Hux would call him out for his inattention. His brows drew in as he listened, gave his answer with a wave of his hand, and the officer sat back down and almost sagged in relief.

As another stood to take his place, Kylo reached for his glass of water. A private message from Hux popped up on his datapad as he lifted the glass. He groaned silently as he opened the message, bracing himself for the chastisement it would contain;

[ _Would you be able to concentrate better if my mouth was on your cock?_ ]

Kylo choked on his water, covering his own datapad and several others with droplets, though Hux angled his away at just the right moment to escape injury.

“Supreme Leader, are you alright?”

Kylo swiped at his mouth, and looked around the table, faces full of concern turned his direction. He scanned their mood, but none showed any sign of suspecting what he had reacted to. He looked to Hux, but the General returned his stare with all the public concern that the others displayed. So Kylo forced himself to sit back in his seat, pulling his datapad across his lap.

“My apologies,” he said. “Please continue.”

The meeting stumbled back into action, the other officers turning their attention back to the presentation, while Kylo glared at the side of Hux’s head. Hux failed to react to the heat of Kylo’s stare, which only made Kylo madder, while a voice whispered in his head that perhaps he’d been imagining the message. Could he have misread it? He swiped through the programs, intending to open up the private channel Hux had used when a second message appeared;

[ _I could use my teeth to make sure you were paying attention_ ]

Kylo cleared his throat as his c*ck twitched with interest, and glared at the couple of faces that began to turn his direction in case he was having another choking fit. Kylo typed out a furious reply;

[ _What in the Sith hells do you think you’re playing at?_ ]

He saw Hux’s eyes flit over the screen, but he continued to take the minutes of the meeting.

[ _My apologies Supreme Leader…_ ]

Kylo felt his shoulders loosen, a smile beginning to cross his face.

[ _…I hadn’t realised you would prefer me to sit in your lap instead_ ]

Kylo’s eyes widened as Hux’s message continued to scroll across the screen.

[ _I’m sure it’s within your ability to claim me in front of these others, and wipe their minds as they leave_ ]

Kylo felt his grip on the edges of the datapad tighten, and was sure if would shatter under his grip.

[ _Though given the intensity with which you’ve been watching me, perhaps what you really want is to see how hard you’d have to fuck me before I stopped taking notes_ ]

“Meeting adjourned,” Kylo shouted as he shot to his feet. “Dismissed.”

There was a moment of stunned silence from the people gathered in the room before they took note of Kylo’s heated glare and began to hurry from the room, Hux among them.

“General Hux, if you could remain,” Kylo growled.

Hux stopped and pivoted on his heel sharply, his datapad held behind his back. He inclined his head towards Kylo, the tiniest of smiles playing at the corner of his lips.

“Supreme Leader,” he said as the last of the officers filed from the room, “how may I be of assistance.”

Kylo crossed the space between them in two steps, grabbing Hux’s and pushing him back against the conference table.

“You know damn well, you little shit” Kylo muttered, as he opened his own trousers. Hux’s eyes dropped to where Kylo began to stroke himself, the tip of his tongue peeking out to wet his lips as he watched.

“Would you have rather I let the meeting continue?” Hux asked, reaching forward to replace Kylo’s hand with his own. “I thought you preferred our private meetings?”

Kylo growled as he stepped forward and fisted his hand in Hux’s hair. Hux’s smile broadened as Kylo tugged, but he folded eagerly to his knees when Kylo exerted the slightly pressure. Kylo closed his eyes, tilting his head back as Hux took him into his mouth. He was wrong, Kylo knew, about this being something he could concentrate though. But maybe at the next meeting…


End file.
